Torchwood Saison 4 4x07 Weevil's war  1ere partie
by Duam78
Summary: MA VISION DE LA SAISON 4 DE TORCHWOOD - Meutres, Weevils, une enquête comme les autres pour Torchwood ? quoique ...
1. Mais où sont passé les Weevils?

Chapitre 1 - Mais où sont passé les Weevils?

Voix 1 : Vance ? Où en sommes-nous ?

Vance : Monsieur le directeur, le dernier rapport indique que nous en sommes à 200 unités.

Directeur : Seulement ?

Vance : Ils sont difficiles à capturer, Monsieur et tout aussi difficiles à asservir…

Directeur : Et que disent les premiers tests in-situ ?

Vance : Ils sont concluants. Aucune perte, ils sont tous rentrés sans exception, pour les survivants, j'entends.

Directeur : Est-il possible d'augmenter les rafles ?

Vance : Les augmenter ? … heu … Je vais m'assurer que ce soit possible.

Vance sortit à reculons du bureau du directeur situé au 10e et dernier étage du bâtiment … à chaque fois qu'il était dans cette partie de l'édifice, il se sentait nauséeux, mal à l'aise… Sûrement à cause de l'étrange odeur qui y régnait ou de l'atmosphère lourde et pesante qui sentait sur lui. Il ferma les doubles portes et s'adossa à celles-ci, les yeux fermés, le souffle court et des perles de sueur sur les tempes.

Augmenter les rafles … Il était fou … On déplorait déjà 10 morts dans le personnel chargé de trouver et ramener ces bêtes dans le sous-sol du bâtiment. Et il en voulait encore plus… C'était de plus en plus difficile de les dénicher, les plus « dociles » avaient fait partie des premiers convois, restaient maintenant les plus méfiants et les plus sauvages, cachés dans les pires recoins de la ville… là où il était dangereux de s'aventurer. Il décrocha son téléphone et pianota sur l'écran tactile le numéro du chef de la section « récupération ».

Vance : Fred, le Directeur veut qu'on multiplie les opérations de récupération des spécimens.

Fred : Quoi ? Mais j'ai perdu deux de mes hommes la dernière fois… Je n'ai plus que Slater et Fuller.

Vance : Je sais… Je sais … Fred… Mais on ne discute pas un ordre du directeur.

Fred : Mouais… En tous cas, le jour où je n'aurai plus personne, il comprendra peut-être …

Vance : Peut-être…

Fred : Bon, je vais recruter deux hommes supplémentaires… Ça sera pas de trop.

Vance : Il semblerait qu'il y ait quelques unités près du vieux château, coté parc selon les dernières informations.

Fred : Ok , on y va… Je vous tiendrai au courant.

Jack : C'est étrange…

Eirwen : De quoi tu parles Jack ?

Jack : Ils étaient bien plus nombreux avant …

Eirwen : Avant quoi ?

Ianto : Je crois qu'il veut parler des Weevils … C'est ça Jack ?

Jack ne répondit pas, il était soucieux… Ianto le voyait, les rides de son front formaient des plis qu'il avait appris à reconnaître comme un signe distinctif de ses émotions et notamment de l'inquiétude. Tous trois traquaient depuis plus d'un quart d'heure un Weevil qui s'était aventuré trop près des détecteurs extérieurs du Hub. Il avait réussi à s'enfuir vers Bute Parc avec sur ses traces Jack, Ianto et Eirwen. Ils avaient franchi la barrière d'arbres et scrutaient maintenant les ombres projetées par les murailles dentelées par les bombes de l'attentat du 22 novembre 2078 dirigé vers le 25e congrès international regroupant les 6 pays les plus influents du Globe. Cet attentat n'avait fait aucune victime, mais toute la partie nord ouest des remparts avait été soufflée et jamais reconstruite, faute de moyens.

A la faveur d'un rayon de lune, Ianto aperçu une ombre se faufiler par-dessus les ruines et pénétrer dans le parc intérieur du château.

Ianto : Là !

Eirwen : Où ça ?

Ianto : Il est entré dans le parc du château.

Jack : On y va… Ianto à droite, Eirwen à gauche, je prends tout droit…. Il ne peut pas aller loin, c'est la seule entrée ouverte.

Chacun prit la direction que lui avait indiqué le Capitaine Harkness, arme à la main, regard scrutant le moindre recoin, oreilles aux aguets. Eirwen contournait par la gauche le donjon circulaire tandis que Ianto longeait la façade du logis renaissance. Jack, de son côté, traversait à découvert le grand espace de la cour intérieure…

Ils se retrouvèrent au bout de dix minutes sans avoir aperçu le moindre Weevil. Ils allaient repartir lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit de moteur suivit d'un bang métallique. Leurs regards furent attirés par deux traits de lumière jaune arrivant à grande vitesse dans leur direction. Ils s'accroupirent dans le même mouvement et assistèrent à une scène particulièrement étrange. Un van noir venait de s'arrêter près des douves. Quatre hommes en étaient sortis, le cinquième étant resté au volant, le moteur toujours en marche.

Un bruit strident résonna. Ianto, Jack et Eirwen durent se protéger les oreilles. Le bruit était des plus désagréables. Luttant contre ce sifflement, ils regardèrent en direction du donjon et virent le Weevil s'avancer de son plein gré vers les hommes qui l'attendaient… Certes il semblait craintif, mais on aurait dit qu'il était attiré par ce son… Le Weevil lançait des sortes de rugissements à l'encontre des quatre hommes qui l'entouraient. Puis ils tirèrent avec leurs pistolets et l'atteignirent mais, avant qu'il ne sombre, il eut le temps de sauter sur un de ses agresseurs et de le mordre au cou.

Voix : Merde ! Fuller ! Debout ! Lève-toi !

Voix 2 : Fred, il est mort !

Fred : Fais chier ! Slater charge-le dans le van ! On dégage !

Alors que Slater se dirigeait vers le corps immobile de son coéquipier, il fut arrêté par le conducteur, le dénommé Fred.

Fred : Pas lui !

Slater : Mais c'est Fuller …

Fred : Pas le temps…

Il jeta un dernier regard à celui avec qui il avait passé les deux derniers mois et empoigna les épaules du « monstre » pendant qu'un autre lui prenait les jambes. Ils le jetèrent sans ménagement au fond du van et montèrent à la suite, fermant la porte latérale à la volée. Le véhicule fit crisser ses pneus et effectua un demi-tour se retrouvant sur le chemin des trois membres de Torchwood qui durent se jeter de part et d'autre pour l'éviter. Jack dégaina son arme et tira en direction des roues arrières, mais le van était déjà trop loin. Ils le virent tourner à droite et emprunter Castle Street.

Jack se releva et tendit la main à Eirwen pour l'aider à se relever. Ianto s'était déjà remis sur ses pieds, avait sorti un calepin et un crayon et y notait quelque chose.

Jack : Dis moi que tu as relevé le numéro de la plaque ?

Ianto : Tout à fait !

Jack : Alors allons sauver Willy !

Eirwen et Ianto : Willy ?

Jack : Ben quoi ? Ça me manque d'appeler quelqu'un comme ça ?

Le van filait à pleine vitesse en direction de Cardiff Bay empruntant Clare Rd puis Corporation Rd pour enfin arriver par James Str jusqu'à Havanna Str qui les mena directement au bâtiment de la société Kree. Le conducteur utilisa son bip afin d'ouvrir les portes du garage et s'enfonça dans le parking. Les lumières s'allumèrent d'un coup et il se gara près des portes de l'ascenseur. Il coupa le moteur mais resta assis derrière le volant, les yeux dans le vague… encore un… il venait encore de perdre un de ses hommes… ça commençait à faire beaucoup ... beaucoup trop même… D'un poing rageur il frappa sur le volant.

Slater : Fred ?

Fred se retourna vers son complice et reprit ses esprits.

Fred : Emmène-le à Vance ! je l'appelle pour lui dire qu'on en a eu un.

Slater : Bien… (aux autres) Vous deux montez le au niveau 7.

Fred : Vance ? Oui, on en a eu un… Non…. Oui… Un… Fuller… Ça commence à faire beaucoup Vance ! … Oui je sais… Mais quand même … Plus personne ne veut venir pour les récupérer… Oui, il est en route... il va arriver au 7e d'une minute à l'autre… Oui… d'accord.

Slater : Alors ?

Fred : On a la fin de soirée de libre.

Slater : On va récupérer Fuller ?

Fred : Non, Fuller est… « perdu » ... je pense qu'ils s'en sont occupés…

Slater : Mais … c'était… Un des nôtres…

Fred : Je sais …

Slater : C'était qui ces types ?

Fred : ça j'en sais rien…

Jack : ça j'en sais rien…

Jack s'était retourné vers Eirwen afin de répondre à sa question : qui étaient ces hommes et que voulaient-ils à ce Weevil ?

Jack : Ianto, appelle Simon, qu'il vienne avec David récupérer le corps

10 minutes plus tard, le SUV faisait son entrée dans le parc du château. David descendit de la place passager et se dirigea vers le corps toujours étendu près des douves.

Simon : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Jack : On dirait bien que quelqu'un s'amuse à kidnapper des Weevils… Pourquoi ? J'en sais strictement rien… Mais j'aime pas ça …

Ianto : La dernière fois, ils en avaient fait des esclaves et s'en servaient de Punch in' Ball dans des combats clandestins.

Eirwen : ça s'est déjà produit ? Alors vous savez qui c'est !

Ianto : Non Eiry… c'était il y a bien longtemps …

Jack : Oui, bien longtemps, mais on pourrait reprendre la même ruse …

Ianto : tu veux sacrifier un autre Weevil…

Jack : Si ça permet de retrouver les kidnappeurs …

Ianto : Je n'étais déjà pas d'accord la dernière fois… Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider cette fois ci …

David : Hey ! Les gars… Si vous m'aidiez … Ça irait plus vite !

Simon : J'arrive … je n'aime pas le ton qui monte entre ces deux-là ... autant s'éloigner …

Jack était immobile, la tête tournée vers le gallois, il le fixait d'un regard sombre. Ianto soutenait son regard et il ne lâcherait pas, pas cette fois ! Et il eut gain de cause. Ce fut Jack qui céda le premier. Il baissa le regard et s'avança vers le SUV à la rencontre de David et Simon qui hissaient le sac contenant le corps de l'homme à l'arrière. Jack prit place derrière le volant. Avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Ianto monta à l'arrière, sur le siège le plus éloigné et pivota pour regarder par la vitre arrière. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le groupe. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Eirwen prit les devants et se hissa sur le siège passager tandis que David et Simon prenaient les sièges arrières restants. Une fois tout le monde installé, Jack appuya sur l'accélérateur et le SUV fonça à travers la porte d'entrée du Château et prit la direction du Millenium Stadium par Westgate Str.


	2. Un geek en vadrouille

Chapitre 2 - Un geek en vadrouille

Jack était immobile devant la porte vitrée de la cellule du sous-sol. Il fixait depuis plus d'un quart d'heure son occupant, luttant contre les deux voix qui ne cessaient de se disputer à l'intérieur de sa tête. La sienne, qui savait que le plan mis en place avait d'énormes chances de réussite et celle de Ianto, qui lui donnait mille et une raisons de ne pas donner « Steve » en pâture à des gens dont on ne savait rien.

D'un coté il savait pertinemment que sa stratégie était très discutable, tout comme elle l'avait été il y a plus de 80 ans, mais il ne voyait pas comment infiltrer… infiltrer ? Mais oui, il venait d'avoir la solution ! Un homme était mort ce soir. Ils devraient sûrement le remplacer. Mais comment entrer en contact avec « eux » ?

Il s'élança vers les escaliers qu'il grimpa quatre à quatre jusqu'à atteindre les portes blindées de la salle d'Archives dans laquelle s'était enfermé Ianto dès leur arrivée. Il frappa de grands coups contre l'acier et attendit. Aucune réponse.

Jack : Ianto ?

Ianto : Pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur pour quoi que ce soit !

Jack : Ianto ! J'ai peut-être trouvé une solution ! Pas besoin de sacrifier « Steve » !

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Ianto en sortit. La contrariété se lisait toujours sur son visage, mais ses yeux ne lui lançaient plus de flammes invisibles.

Ianto : Quelle solution ?

Jack : Promet- moi d'abord que si cette solution foire, on en revient à mon plan.

Ianto : Mouais… Mais en dernier recours.

Jack : En dernier recours oui !

Ianto suivit son capitaine le long du couloir les menant vers l'escalier et ils montèrent dans la salle commune où ils retrouvèrent Simon qui semblait affairé sous le bureau de son ordinateur.

Jack : Simon, j'aurais besoin de toi !

Simon : Attend Jack, je dois ressou… Arf… Salo*** de put*** de mer*** !

Simon s'extirpa de sous la table, le doigt dans la bouche tentant de stopper le saignement causé par un fil dénudé qui faisait bugger son ordinateur, chose que Simon détestait par-dessus tout. Ianto avait un sourire discret aux lèvres. Il était rare que les membres de Torchwood entendent le français jurer, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, ce n'étaient jamais de simples jurons, mais toujours des exclamations imagées et développées qui amusaient Ianto, celui-ci comprenant parfaitement le français.

Simon : Désolé…

Jack : Il faut que tu me trouves l'itinéraire emprunté par le van. Où sont-ils allés ?

Simon : Il va falloir que j'infiltre le réseau de sécurité CCTV.

Jack : Et ça va poser problème ?

Simon regarda Jack et Ianto tour à tour avec un sourire signifiant « non-mais-vous-savez-à-qui-vous-parlez-là-? ».

Simon : Non aucun. Donnez-moi simplement 10 minutes.

Jack : Ok, appelle nous quand tu l'auras.

Simon : Bien évidement.

Jack et Ianto, qui n'avait toujours rien dit, attendant de connaître exactement le plan de son supérieur, rejoignirent David en salle d'autopsie. Ils y retrouvèrent également Eirwen qui pianotait sur l'ordinateur et attendait apparemment que la base de données des empruntes digitales daigne lui donner le nom de l'inconnu allongé sur la table. David était en plein travail et marmonnait ses observations à son oreillette enregistreuse.

Jack décida de le laisser finir avant de l'interrompre et s'avança vers Eirwen. Ianto s'était arrêté à quelque pas de l'entrée et s'était arrêté, l'épaule contre le mur, les jambes croisées. Il attendait.

Jack : Eiry, tu as quelque chose ?

Eirwen : Non pas enc…

Le logiciel de reconnaissance digitale émit un bip signifiant qu'il y avait un résultat positif pour la recherche.

Eirwen : Mais comment tu fais ? A chaque fois c'est pareil, dès que tu arrives, le résultat est trouvé…

Jack : Il a peur de moi …

Eirwen : mouais … bien sûr … comme si l'ordinateur était capable de ressentir quelque chose… comme si c'était un être capable de penser, de ressentir, de …

Eirwen releva les yeux vers Jack, elle ne savait pas s'il plaisantait ou si réellement le système informatique de Torchwood était « vivant » … La seule réponse qu'elle obtint de Jack fut un sourire énigmatique qui voulait à la fois tout et rien dire. Ianto ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Lui avait la réponse, mais se garderait bien de le dire à Eirwen. Il aimait la titiller, la faire marcher et généralement, elle sautait les deux pieds joints.

Jack : Alors, ce résultat ?

Eirwen : Ah heu … oui… La victime se nomme James Fuller, 41 ans. Il a un casier intéressant. Vols, agressions à main armée, cambriolages, conduite en état d'ébriété ayant entrainé la mort d'un jeune garçon. Il a fait 15 ans de prison et en est sorti … Il y a tout juste 2 mois.

Ianto : Beau curriculum …

Eirwen : Puis plus rien depuis sa sortie, il a manqué ses quatre derniers contrôles de liberté surveillée.

Jack : Il manquera visiblement les suivants … Rien d'autre ? Un emploi ? Un logement ?

Eirwen : Non Jack, rien d'autre.

Jack se tourna vers David qui recousait le torse de l'homme. Il venait de finir l'autopsie.

Jack : David ?

David : Rien de bien intéressant. Décès causé par l'arrachage de la jugulaire par des dents acérées. Un foie en mauvais état dû à l'abus d'alcool. Pas grand-chose de bien réjouissant.

Jack : Ok, merci David !

Le capitaine Harkness se dirigeait vers la sortie lorsque l'interphone sonna. Eirwen appuya sur le haut parleur et la voix de Simon en sortit.

Simon : Jack est encore là ?

Jack : Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

Simon : Je les ais !

Jack : J'arrive ! … Ianto, aide David à déplacer le corps jusqu'à la morgue et rejoignez-nous tous en haut.

Ianto n'aimait pas être mis de coté comme ça alors qu'il voulait contrôler l'ensemble du plan de son patron. Eirwen accompagna les deux hommes au sous-sol et ouvrit la porte blindée de la salle mortuaire. Lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent, ils se dirigèrent vers le coté gauche et longèrent une série de tiroirs numérotées jusqu'à atteindre le premier de libre. Ianto s'empara du dossier, y nota le numéro du tiroir qui serait la dernière résidence de ce Fuller et signa la page. Il le tendit à Eirwen afin qu'ils installent le cadavre sur la planche coulissante et le gallois scella la porte.

Eirwen s'était retournée vers la rangée de droite et parcourait du regard les noms des anciens membres de Torchwood. David quant à lui était remonté ranger sa pièce avant d'aller rejoindre le reste de l'équipe dans la salle principale.

Eirwen : Ianto ?

Ianto : Oui ?

Eirwen : Dis-moi … pourquoi certains ont des noms et d'autres des numéros ?

Ianto : Tu sais que le Hub de Torchwood a été détruit lors de l'explosion de 2009.

Eirwen : Oui…

Ianto : Et bien, peu de choses ont survécu au feu et au souffle de l'explosion…

Eirwen : à part Jack ? Tu m'as dit un jour, qu'il était présent lors de cette explosion.

Ianto : Jack … Oui, il a survécu… Mais dans quelles conditions…

Un voile passa dans le regard de Ianto… C'était toujours difficile de repenser à cette époque, à sa mort, à celle de Steven, au sacrifice qu'avait dû faire Jack, à l'abandon de leur famille respective…

Eirwen : tu me disais que peu de choses avaient résisté.

Ianto : oui, la salle principale a été entièrement détruite, entraînant l'effondrement des étages supérieurs sur les cellules. La salle des archives, comme tu le sais a été sauvegardée grâce aux mesures de sécurité mises en place. Quant à la morgue… seule une partie a résisté aux flammes. Les corps dont les noms sont inscrits sur les portes ont pu être identifiés soit grâce à leur Adn, soit car ils étaient intacts. Mais ceux qui avaient été réduits en cendres par l'incendie… on n'a pas pu les identifier. Donc nous avons listé les « restes », numéroté les tiroirs en attendant qu'on fasse les recherches nécessaires. Deirdre… Deirdre avait commencé…

Eirwen : Et celui-ci ?

Eirwen s'était approché d'un caisson mis à l'écart, différencié des autres par un panneau de contrôle. Elle frôla le dispositif des doigts.

Eirwen : On dirait un système de cryogénisation, comme …

Ianto : C'en est un …

Eirwen : Mais… il fonctionne ?

Ianto : Oui. Depuis plus de 80 années.

Eirwen : Tu veux dire que quelqu'un est là dedans et qu'on pourrait le « réveiller » à tout moment si on le voulait ?

Ianto : Si on le voulait … Oui… Mais je ne crois pas que Jack le veuille. Et puis il a été endommagé en 2009… Tant qu'on ne sait pas réellement quels dommages le caisson a subit, il ne vaut mieux pas l'ouvrir.

Eirwen : Mais qui est-ce ?

Ianto : Gray…

Eirwen : Gray ?

Ianto : Le petit frère de Jack…

Eirwen : QUOI ?

La voix de Jack interrompit les deux jeunes gens. Il semblait impatient de les voir remonter. Il devait avoir une piste. Ils montèrent sur la plateforme après avoir refermé les portes de la morgue et montèrent en quelques secondes au niveau souhaité.

Eirwen bouillonnait de questions à poser à son supérieur, mais ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu…

Jack : Simon a trouvé le van !

Simon : « Morceau de Gâteau » comme vous dites chez vous ! C'est d'ailleurs beaucoup plus élégant que notre expression « les doigts dans le nez » …

Jack : SIMON !

Simon : Oui pardon, je digresse … Alors, le Van est parti par Castle Str, je l'ai retrouvé à l'angle de Cowbridge Rd et Lower Cathedral Rd. Ils l'ont descendu jusqu'à … arf … où sont-ils ? … ah le revoilà … ils ont pris la direction de Cardiff Bay via Clarence Rd … je change d'angle de caméra … alors … après … hum…

Ianto : Ils ont tourné sur Adelaïde Str !

Simon : t'es sûr ?

Ianto : Reviens en arrière et zoome sur le coin droit de l'écran !

Jack : Bonne vue Ianto !

Simon : Ok, donc je me branche sur le réseau de Mermaid Quay… voilà … Adelaïde Str …

David : Bingo ! On les tient !

Jack : Pardon… ?

David : Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où ils ont pu aller par là … l'immeuble St David. Siège de la très puissante Société Kree.

Eirwen : Société Kree … Et en quoi est-elle si puissante ?

David : Tu plaisantes ? La Société Kree est une des sociétés à la pointe des domaines comme la génothérapie, le clonage thérapeutique, la reconstruction cellulaire … Ils sont leaders dans la recherche médicale.

Simon : J'ai accès à leur système de vidéo-surveillance !

Jack : Bon boulot Simon…

Simon : David a raison, le van entre dans le parking de l'immeuble.

Jack : Bon, on sait où chercher… On n'aura pas à se servir de « Steve »… content ?

Ianto : Très drôle Jack...

Eirwen : « Steve » ? Jack ? Tu donnes un nom à tous les Weevils que tu croises ?

Jack : Comment veux-tu les différencier autrement ?

Eirwen : Ben … Heu … Ok, j'abandonne…

Jack : Simon, ça te dit une mission d'infiltration?

Ianto : Jack ?

Jack : Il n'y a que Simon et David qui n'ont pas été vus dans le parc du château … Je n'aime pas cette option non plus, mais je crois que Simon est plus qu'apte pour remplir cette mission. Même s'il est plus à l'aise derrière un bureau et puis lui seul sait comment entrer dans un système informatique et … bidouiller ses trucs …

Simon : Holà … Je NE bidouille PAS !

Jack : Oui… Si tu veux … Ils ont perdu un homme ce soir, il faut que tu arrives à te faire passer pour un nouveau venu en relation avec ce … comment il s'appelle déjà le gars ?

David : James Fuller.

Jack : Voilà ... ce Fuller… famille, relation, ancien codétenu … Ianto ! Tu t'en occupes ? Tu le brieffes sur son identité et on y va... On n'a pas de temps à perdre…


	3. 1er probleme

Chapitre 3 - 1er probleme

Ianto : Répète-le encore une fois, pour qu'on soit sûr !

Simon : Mais c'est bon, je le connais par cœur…

Ianto : Simon, s'il te plait…

Simon : Je m'appelle Lucas Dupuis, je suis français, j'étais compagnon de cellule de James Fuller. J'ai purgé 10 ans pour escroquerie avec tentative de fuite et il m'a dit, quand il est sorti, deux mois avant moi, que si j'avais besoin d'un travail, je devais venir ici et qu'il essaierait de me faire entrer dans la société. J'ai 35 ans, orphelin et j'ai des bases d'informaticien.

Ianto : Ok, ça roule.

Simon ; Je te l'avais dit…

Jack : Par contre Simon…

Simon : Oui ?

Jack : Pense à utiliser un vocabulaire moins « bourgeois » que celui que tu utilises d'habitude… ça passera pas sinon.

Simon : Bien entendu.

Jack : par exemple évite de dire ça …

Simon : Ok.

Jack : Là c'est mieux !

Jack n'était pas rassuré malgré l'air qu'il tentait de se donner. Simon était un geek et comme tout geek qui se respecte, l'action n'était pas vraiment son fort. Si on le séparait plus d'une demi-journée de son clavier, il devenait … grincheux et désagréable. Mais le capitaine savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. David était encore moins apte à mener cette mission d'infiltration que ne l'était le génie en informatique. Mais il n'était pas confiant, il avait vu trop de ses équipiers mourir à cause de … lui… et il espérait du plus profond de son âme que Simon ne soit pas le prochain. Malgré son côté français, Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de… l'apprécier…

Jack : Simon, au moindre doute, au moindre problème tu te sauves vite fait de l'immeuble, tu as compris ?

Simon : Ok boss !

Jack : Je ne plaisante pas Simon !

Le regard qu'il lui lança stoppa net l'arrivée d'un sourire sur le visage de l'informaticien.

Ianto : Tiens, voilà le micro. C'est le dernier modèle, presque invisible et quasiment indétectable.

Simon : Presque ... quasiment … ça rassure …

Jack : On sera en contact permanent avec toi, par contre on ne pourra te parler, alors si tu es pris ou que tu ne peux pas t'échapper, tu nous le fais savoir et on débarque ... Ok ?

Ianto : La phrase codée c'est « il fait chaud ou c'est moi ? »

Simon : Il fait chaud ou c'est moi ? ? ?

Ianto : T'en prends pas à moi, c'est l'idée de Jack. Voilà tes vêtements et tes affaires.

Simon : Je dois vraiment porter ça ?

Ianto : Je te rappelle que tu sors de prison, donc tu ne peux pas être à la page niveau fringues.

Simon : Ok, ok …

Simon s'éloigna pour s'habiller dans un coin tandis que les autres se partageaient les postes de surveillance. Ianto et Jack se posteraient sur le parking près de l'immeuble, Eiry et David surveilleraient le coté baie en se faisant passer pour un couple de touristes se promenant. Tous auraient des oreillettes et seraient en constante relation les uns avec les autres, tout en écoutant ce que le micro de Simon leur ferait parvenir.

Simon réapparut vêtu d'un jean râpé, d'un Tee-shirt bleu passé et d'une vieille veste de cuir marron. Il tenait sur l'épaule un sac à dos ayant apparemment bien vécu.

Simon : Je suis prêt.

Jack : Ok, alors allons-y …

Tous prirent la direction du parking et s'engouffrèrent dans le SUV. Ianto avait repris sa place à coté de Jack et s'affairait à mettre en place le réseau des oreillettes. Ils avaient à peine fait cent mètres dehors qu'un sifflement aigu résonna dans la tête des membres, leur arrachant un cri.

Ianto : Désolé. Le contact est établi.

Jack : Tu aurais pu faire ça avant qu'on les porte ! J'ai failli prendre le mur !

Ianto : J'ai dit que j'étais désolé ... c'est la première fois qu'on les utilise, je ne pouvais pas savoir !

Jack : C'est ton boulot de savoir ça !

Ianto : Oh hé… passe tes nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre s'il te plait !

Eirwen : Hé les gars, on y est !

Jack freina d'un coup et gara le SUV en double file à quelques mètres du Millenium Center pour laisser descendre Eirwen et David. De là, ils pourraient atteindre le bâtiment de la Société Kree en longeant les quais. Simon sortit du véhicule également, mais avant qu'il s'éloigne, Jack le retint encore quelques minutes. Il voulait être sûr que Simon n'imite pas les héros qui défilaient sur son écran de veille.

Jack : Simon, tu entres, tu trouves les infos et tu ressors… pas d'héroïsme... pas d'actions insensées… pas d'actes de bravoure…

Simon : OK patron.

Ianto : Fais gaffe…

Simon : Toujours !

Simon s'éloigna dans la direction opposée afin d'arriver à la Société Kree par les rues, sous les regards angoissés de ses amis. Jack et Ianto devaient attendre qu'il soit à l'intérieur pour aller se garer dans le parking, afin d'éviter que les gardiens ne soupçonnent quelque chose. L'attente fut longue… Simon en avait environ pour 10 minutes de marche mais 10 minutes dans ces conditions équivalaient à une heure pour les deux hommes. Et Jack était loin d'être patient…

Jack : Ianto, désolé pour tout à l'heure…

Ianto : Non, c'est moi, je sais dans quel état tu es, je n'aurais pas dû t'envoyer balader comme ça …

Jack : C'est qu'on a déjà perdu tellement de …

Ianto : Je sais… Mais je suis sûr que Simon s'en tirera sans une égratignure…

Ianto sortit sa montre à gousset et regard l'heure que les aiguilles affichaient.

Ianto : C'est l'heure… Il doit-être entré maintenant.

Jack démarra le SUV et s'inséra dans le faible trafic. Ils arrivèrent sur le parking et se postèrent à un endroit d'où ils pouvaient voir l'entrée. Jack actionna son oreillette et s'adressa à ses équipiers.

Jack : C'est parti.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Simon pénétrait dans le grand hall de l'immeuble. Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par la hauteur impressionnante du bâtiment. Du sol, on pouvait apercevoir le toit de l'édifice. C'était vertigineux.

Voix : Monsieur ?

Simon : Oui… excusez-moi…

Voix : Vous cherchez ?

Simon : Je suis un ami de James Fuller, il m'a dit que je trouverai du travail ici.

Voix : Ne bougez pas, j'appelle Mr Vance. Vous êtes ?

Simon : Lucas Dupuis…

Voix : Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps Mr Dupuis.

L'homme se saisit du téléphone et appuya sur une touche. Il prévint son interlocuteur de la présence de Simon et raccrocha. Puis il entendit l'homme pianoter sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Il devait rechercher des informations sur le dénommé Lucas Dupuis. Mais Simon n'était pas inquiet, c'était lui-même qui avait crée informatiquement cet homme virtuel au passé douteux, il avait infiltré les réseaux de police et de sécurité sociale pour créer des dossiers à son nom, plus vrais que nature. Il avait entré les informations que Ianto lui avait données, falsifié le casier judiciaire d'un autre pour en faire le sien ainsi que celui de la sécu d'un homme mort depuis dix ans.

A peine cinq minutes après s'être assis sur un des bancs regroupés au centre du hall, Simon vit un homme de petite taille, assez corpulent, sortir de l'ascenseur. Après un rapide coup d'œil à l'homme derrière le comptoir, qui lui avait certainement fait comprendre que « c'était bon », il tendit la main vers Simon.

Homme : Monsieur Dupuis, je suis Monsieur Vance, le responsable des ressources humaines et du développement. Vous dites être un ami de Monsieur Fuller ?

Simon : ouaip, on était potes de cellules à la prison de Cardiff. Il m'a dit de venir ici quand je sortirai pour un taf … il parait que vous avez besoin de main d'œuvre.

Ianto sourit et Jack ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un rire lorsqu'ils entendirent Simon. Ils furent en même temps étonnés de voir avec quelle facilité ces mots argotiques sortaient de sa bouche. Eirwen et David eurent les mêmes pensées.

Vance : Monsieur Dupuis, je suis aux regrets de vous annoncer…

Simon : … Ne me dites pas que vous avez pas de boulot… 'tain, je vais faire comment… pas de taf, pas de logement… j'veux pas crécher sous les ponts !

Vance : Non, ce n'est pas ça Monsieur Dupuis… On recherche effectivement des hommes… ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est que nous déplorons la mort de votre ami… ça s'est passé il y a moins d'une journée, hélas….

Simon : Quoi ? Merde, il devait me loger si j'avais le taf !

Vance : Vous ne paraissez pas peiné par sa disparition…

Simon : Vous savez l'amitié en prison, c'est pas pareil que dans la vraie vie, ça va ça vient… ça dépend de ce que l'autre peut vous apporter…

Vance : Je pense comprendre.

Simon : Alors, ce taf, je l'ai ?

Vance : Eh bien, ma foi, nous manquons terriblement de main d'œuvre … donc considérez que vous faîtes officiellement partie de notre équipe. Suivez-moi.

Simon accompagna le dénommé Vance dans l'ascenseur et tous deux se rendirent au niveau -2 et se dirigèrent vers un groupe d'hommes.

Vance : Slater !

Slater : Oui boss !

Vance : Voilà un nouveau gars pour ton équipe. Il remplacera Fuller, c'était un de ses amis.

Slater : Désolé pour ton pote.

Simon : Ouaip.

Vance : Le Directeur veut que vous fassiez une nouvelle ronde.

Slater : Encore ? Mais on devait avoir notre soirée de libre !

Vance : Je sais, je suis désolé, mais les ordres sont les ordres !

Slater : *Grmpf* …

Simon : Mais attendez, moi mon domaine c'est l'informatique !

Vance : Pour l'instant on a besoin de bras pas de cerveau Monsieur Dupuis, si vous ne voulez pas de ce travail, libre à vous de partir.

Simon : Nan… j'ai besoin de taf…

Slater : C'est quoi ton prénom?

Simon : Lucas… Lucas Dupuis !

Slater : C'est quoi comme origine ça ?

Simon : Français.

Salter : J'aime pas les français, des sales mangeurs de grenouilles… Qui ne savent même pas jouer au rugby.

Simon : Répète ça ?

Simon se jeta sur Slater et les deux hommes roulèrent sur le sol. Simon tapait tout ce qu'il pouvait, tout comme Slater qui, beaucoup plus musclé et entraîné que Simon prenait logiquement le dessus. Il envoya Simon d'un coup de pied et ce dernier heurta 3 barils qui s'écroulèrent sur lui. Slater se rapprocha de lui, Simon se releva rapidement et se remis en position de défense. Mais au lieu d'un coup de poing, c'est un rire puissant qui lui parvint. Slater lui tendait une main que Simon s'empressa de saisir.

Slater : J'aime les hommes qui se battent pour leur conviction. Allez le « frenchy » … monte, on part à la chasse…

Simon : à la chasse ?

Slater : Ouais et je parie que tu n'a jamais vu de bêtes comme celles-là…

Le plan ne fonctionnait pas comme prévu… Il n'avait jamais été question qu'il prenne part à une chasse au Weevil. Il devait simplement « bidouiller » dans le réseau informatique et c'est tout … Maintenant il allait devoir improviser, et tenter de rentrer en vie…

Les quatre membres de Torchwood venaient d'assister impuissants et à distance par oreillettes interposées à la « bagarre amicale» entre Simon et Slater. Jamais Jack n'avait pensé que Simon serait amené à suivre l'équipe de récupération. Il avait parié qu'avec son physique maigrichon il serait employé dans les bureaux… Ça se corsait…

Ianto & Eirwen : Jack ?

Jack : Oui, je sais…

David : Il faut que je l'examine, il est peut-être blessé…

Jack : Je crains que cela doivent attendre David…

David : Mais…

Un Van noir sortit du garage sous-terrain de l'immeuble. Il passa à coté du SUV, sans remarquer Jack et Ianto et se dirigea en direction de Roald Dahl Plass.

Jack : David, Eiry ! On vous récupère, grouillez-vous !

Sur ces mots, Jack mit le contact et attendit. Au loin, deux silhouettes arrivaient en courant. Lorsqu'ils furent montés à l'arrière du SUV, il démarra en trombe et se mit à la recherche du van... Mais celui -ci avait de l'avance et au premier croisement, il l'avait perdu de vue.

Jack : Merde !

Ianto : Ils ont pris par Bute Street !

Jack regarda Ianto d'un air étonné. D'un geste vers son ordinateur, Ianto lui montra un point clignotant se déplaçant sur le plan de Cardiff.

Ianto : Puce GPS intégrée au micro. Encore une innovation bien pratique !

Jack enclencha la première et pénétra dans Bute Street après avoir fait crisser les pneus, ce qui obligea Ianto à noter mentalement qu'il aurait pour tâche de commander une nouvelle paire de pneus lorsqu'ils rentreraient au HUB.


	4. Terrain vague

Chapitre 4 - Terrain vague

Jack stoppa à peine le SUV afin qu'Eirwen et David puissent monter à bord et fila dans la direction que Ianto lui avait indiquée quelques instants plus tôt.

Jack : Ils se dirigent toujours vers le terrain vague des anciens entrepôts portuaires ?

Ianto : Oui.

Jack : Merde ! C'est là qu'il y en a le plus .. Ils vont se jeter dans la gueule du loup !

Il tapa rageusement sur le volant. La majorité des Weevils s'étaient regroupés de l'autre coté de Cardiff Bay, sur une immense friche industrielle datant des années 2050. C'était un lieu parfait pour se cacher des rafles incessantes perpétuées par la société Kree, mais également un endroit idéal pour jouer à cache-cache entre les ruines des bâtiments et la végétation qui avait repris ses droits.

Depuis 15 minutes, plus aucun bruit ne venait du micro de Simon, mis à part le ronflement régulier du moteur du van dans lequel il avait pris place. Puis ils entendirent la voix du français.

Simon : On va où ?

Fred: T'occupe ! tu nous suis et c'est tout. T'as rien à dire le nouveau…

Slater: Lâche-le ….Fred…., on va à la chasse et on connaît leur meilleur terrier !

Simon : La chasse à quoi ?

Slater: On sait pas comment ça s'appelle… mais c'est des monstres, ça c'est sûr…

Simon : Et il est où ce terrier ?

Slater: Derrière le parc zoologique, sur le terrain vague.

Jack sourit. Simon venait de leur donner l'endroit exact où ils se rendaient. Il bifurqua immédiatement à droite et ignorant les protestations de ses amis, il appuya sur l'accélérateur et fonça à pleine vitesse dans les rues étroites des docks.

Ianto : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Jack : Raccourci !

En effet, 25 min plus tard, ils arrivèrent quelques minutes avant le van ce qui leur permit de sortir du SUV et de se poster à plusieurs endroits stratégiques.

Jack : N'oubliez pas ! Pas d'intervention, sauf si la vie de Simon est en danger ! On a besoin de sa couverture jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'introduire dans leurs fichiers !

Ensemble : Compris !

Ils virent enfin le véhicule qui se frayait un passage entre les ruines des soubassements. Il s'immobilisa à une cinquantaine de mètres environ et les passagers en sortirent, Simon en dernier. Il faisait vraiment pâle figure à côté des autres au physique de déménageurs.

Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes qui s'éloignèrent dans des directions opposées, obligeant les membres de Torchwood à effectuer une scission identique. Ianto et Eirwen suivraient le premier groupe et Jack et David s'occuperaient de celui formé par Slater et Simon. Jack aurait pu s'en charger seul, mais il préférait avoir David avec lui … Au cas où... même si cela signifiait avoir 2 personnes à surveiller au lieu d'une.

D'un signe de la main, il ordonna la séparation et chacun suivit sa cible. Jack marchait en premier, David essayait de le suivre le plus discrètement possible, marchant dans ses pas, l'imitant dès qu'il s'immobilisait.

Jack avait sorti son arme et la tenait fermement, droit devant lui, sa main gauche soutenant la droite pour plus de stabilité. David se souvint qu'Eirwen lui en avait donné une avant de partir et la dégaina. Il se remémora les conseils qu'elle lui avait prodigués et la pointa vers le sol. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de tirer, mais la savoir prête le rassurait un peu. Il faisait face à une crise de conscience, le serment d'Hippocrate qu'il avait prêté lors de la remise de son diplôme de médecin urgentiste lui imposait de sauver des vies, pas d'en prendre … Devant eux, le duo avançait à découvert, insouciant. Soudain Jack fit signe au médecin, levant son poing fermé, en signe d'immobilisation.

David regarda autour de lui, anxieux. Il vit que les deux hommes avaient eux aussi stoppé leur avancée et qu'ils regardaient vers leur gauche. Son regard accrocha alors une silhouette tapie à couvert sous un pan de mur.

Le dénommé Slater porta un talkie à sa bouche et David et Jack entendirent ce qu'il disait par l'intermédiaire de Simon.

Slater: Fred J'en ai un. Ramenez-vous le plus vite possible !

Fred : On arrive, ne bougez pas !

Personne ne bougea durant les trois minutes nécessaires aux deux hommes pour rejoindre leur chef et Simon. Une de plus et Eirwen et Ianto avaient eux aussi rejoint le capitaine et le médecin. Ils virent les quatre hommes prendre en sandwich le Weevil qui s'effondra après avoir reçu deux fléchettes de tranquillisants. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir… Ils avaient rapidement tiré la leçon du fiasco du château. Mais c'était sans compter sur les deux autres Weevils qui arrivaient…

Jack esquissa un mouvement mais se retint. Il détestait par-dessus tout rester un spectateur impuissant alors qu'un de ses amis était en danger… L'un des Weevil gronda derrière le chef du groupe qui se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec lui. Il eut le réflexe d'appuyer sur la gâchette et une nouvelle fléchette tranquillisante se fixa sur la poitrine de la créature qui vacilla, ce qui permit à l'homme de s'éloigner et de recharger son arme afin de lui en envoyer une nouvelle qui eut le même effet que sur le premier Weevil. Ianto laissa échapper un grondement de contestation aussitôt interrompu par le regard assassin de Jack. Le troisième Weevil prit peur et s'enfuit avant qu'ils aient pu le capturer lui aussi.

Fred: Et de 2… Je pense que Vance sera content … Allez, on les embarque et on rentre !

Chaque binôme se chargea d'un corps. Les membres de Torchwood se recroquevillèrent le plus possible pour ne pas être aperçus et une fois hors de vue, ils rejoignirent rapidement le SUV et reprirent leur place, attendant que le van prenne le chemin de retour. L'opération avait duré en tout et pour tout deux heures.

Jack : Quoi encore Ianto ?

Ianto : Non, rien …

Jack : Tu ne vas pas me reprocher la capture de ces Weevils ?

Ianto : Grumpf…

Jack : Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Je t'ai juste promis de ne pas utiliser Steve… j'ai rien promis pour les autres Weevils !

Ianto : Mmm…

Jack : mais je t'en prie ! Môsieur le protecteur des Weevils… Je te retiens pas que je sache, tu peux aller fonder la SPW, la société protectrice des Weevils… Tiens tu auras même ton premier client … Je te laisse emmener Steve... j'en ai marre de ses hurlements intempestifs ! Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde !

Pour seule réponse Ianto le gratifia d'un :

Ianto : Ils viennent de partir … Tu peux démarrer, à moins que tu veuilles rester là …

Le fusillant du regard, il mit le contact et démarra en arrachant au passage une gerbe de terre qui s'envola derrière eux. Le trajet jusqu'au parking de l'immeuble se fit dans un silence absolu de la part des membres de Torchwood. Jack rageait dans son coin, roulant bien au-delà de la vitesse autorisée en ville, Ianto fixait la route au travers de la vitre sur sa droite et Eiry et David avaient les yeux collés au sol, n'osant pas interrompre le lourd silence et préférant se focaliser sur les conversations enjouées qui émanaient du van.

25 min plus tard et une fois le SUV garé, Jack ordonna à Eirwen et David de retourner à leur poste d'observation. Obéissant au quart de tour, le médecin sortit précipitamment du SUV, mais avant que la jeune femme ne le rejoigne, Ianto descendit à son tour et lui dit :

Ianto : Je prends ce quart avec David, si cela ne te gêne pas Eiry.

Eirwen : Heu … Non… Jack ?

Jack : Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut… J'en ai rien à faire.

Les deux hommes partirent en direction des quais tandis qu'Eiry s'installait sur le siège avant passager. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son patron et le vit absorbé par la surveillance des portes d'entrées du bâtiment, un air renfrogné et vexé sur le visage, les yeux humides. Ce serait une longue … Une très longue attente… Se dit-elle

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le van s'engouffra dans le garage et se stationna près de l'ascenseur. Vance était déjà là, à les attendre. Il avait été prévenu sur le trajet du retour par … .

Vance : Bravo messieurs ! Deux unités et zéro perte. Je vous félicite… vous avez mérité votre soirée. Emmenez-les au 7e étage et ensuite vous pourrez partir.

Simon : Heu … Monsieur Vance ?

Vance : Oui Monsieur Dupuis ?

Simon : J'ai pas d'endroit où crécher. Et j'aurais besoin d'une bonne douche.

Vance : Ah oui... Exact… En attendant que vous vous trouviez un logement, vous pouvez occuper un des appartements de fonction qui est libre.

Simon : Merci beaucoup Monsieur.

Vance : Venez me trouver dans mon bureau dès que les deux unités seront déposées au 7e.

Ils sortirent les deux corps de l'arrière du van et les entassèrent dans l'ascenseur. Arrivés à l'étage indiqué par le Directeur, ils les emportèrent dans une salle ressemblant à une salle d'autopsie. Simon posait ses yeux partout, cherchant un moyen de s'infiltrer dans le système. Mais il y avait bien trop de monde.

Fred : Bon, cette fois-ci on s'en va avant qu'il nous retienne encore !

Karl: On va au Bay Club ?

Fred : Pourquoi pas ... ça nous changera les idées ! Simon tu viens ?

Simon : Merci les gars, mais pas ce soir, suis vanné, je vais prendre cette douche et dormir.

Fred: Comme tu veux … Dommage, Cherry t'aurait sûrement plu !

Les trois hommes quittèrent la pièce en compagnie de Simon qui les accompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur devant lequel ils se séparèrent. Le jeune homme prit les escaliers vers le 10e étage. Arrivé, il se présenta devant la secrétaire.

Simon : Mr Vance m'a dit de le rejoindre …

Secrétaire : Je le préviens tout de suite ... Monsieur ?

Simon : Dupuis… Lucas Dupuis.

Elle s'empara du combiné et appuya sur l'interphone en liaison avec le bureau du responsable.

Secrétaire : Mr Vance, Mr Dupuis est là !

Vance : Faites-le entrer !

Simon pénétra dans le bureau dont les baies vitrées donnaient sur l'embouchure du fleuve. Panorama splendide qu'il aurait admiré s'il n'avait pas été en mission.

Vance : Alors ce petit aperçu ? Vous restez avec nous !

Simon : c'était quoi ces … trucs ?

Vance : Nous ne savons pas exactement ce que c'est mais ils sont très utiles, une fois leur instinct canalisé et ciblé.

Simon : Vous montez une armée ?

Vance : Vous en êtes bien curieux …

Simon : J'aime savoir avec qui je bosse, c'est tout … Après ce que vous en faites, c'est pas mon problème !

Vance : Bon, si nous vous trouvions une chambre … Alors… Voyons voir … Laquelle est libre …

Il s'assit à son bureau et pianota sur le clavier.

Vance : Argh, mais c'est pas vrai !

Simon : Quoi ?

Vance : Cet ordinateur n'arrête pas de planter !

Simon : ça fait longtemps.

Vance : Un ou deux jours tout au plus …

Simon : Je peux ?

Vance : Quoi ?

Simon : Je suis informaticien, je peux peut-être trouver le problème…

Vance : Ah mais oui … Faites ! Faites !

Simon s'avança et s'assit dans le fauteuil que Vance venait de quitter. Il entra dans le DOS et saisit des lignes de codes complexes.

Vance : Alors ?

Simon : Vous avez un cheval de Troie !

Vance : Un cheval de quoi ?

Simon : Un vers, un « espion » qui s'infiltre dans vos fichiers et les détruit un par un …

Vance : Vous pouvez l'arrêter ?

Simon : Facile ! le B.A.-ba de tout informaticien qui se respecte !

Il continua à saisir des lignes de codes et tapa sur « enter ».

Simon : Voilà, il ne reste plus qu'à rebooter votre ordinateur et le tour est joué !

Vance : Rebooter ?

Simon : Oui éteignez-le puis rallumez-le !

Vance : D'accord !

Vance effectua les manipulations et s'écria :

Vance : Merveilleux ! ça fonctionne ! Vous êtes un génie ! Vous ne devez pas gâcher ce talent en étant dans les équipes de récupération… je vous transferts dans l'unité informatique qui s'occupe des données du siège !

Simon : Merci Monsieur, j'avoue que ce soir, j'étais pas fier de moi … Je les avais à zéro !

Vance : Bon, la 3 et la 5 sont libres. Vous allez prendre la 5, elle donne sur la baie.

Simon : Merci.

Il emmena Simon au 5e étage et lui ouvrit la porte avec un passe qu'il lui donna ensuite.

Vance : Rendez-vous demain à 6h45 au 2e étage, salle 234. Vous pouvez prendre votre repas dans la salle commune au rez-de-chaussée. Le self est ouvert 24h/24.

Simon : Bien noté. Au revoir Monsieur Vance.

Vance : Bonne nuit Monsieur Dupuis et merci encore !

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant Simon seul. Il était 19h20. La nuit était déjà tombée et il avait plus de 10 heures à combler avant d'avoir accès à un ordinateur. Il fit le tour de sa chambre : elle était assez spartiate : un lit, un bureau, une chaise et une télévision. Une porte menait à la salle de bain. Il s'assura que personne n'était dans le couloir et vérifia méticuleusement tous les endroits susceptibles de cacher un matériel de surveillance. Rien. Pas de micro ni de caméra. Il s'approcha de la vitre et parla à ses coéquipiers.

Simon : J'espère que vous m'entendez. J'ai besoin de vous ! Il me faut le mot de passe de Vance. J'ai lâché un virus dans son ordinateur. Il doit vous avoir envoyé le code, seulement il est dans mon dossier de téléchargement sur mon ordinateur au Hub. Il me le faut absolument si je veux entrer dans les fichiers. Demain j'aurai accès au réseau. J'espère que vous trouverez un moyen de me le faire parvenir… Au fait, le mot de passe c'est …

_Toc Toc Toc…_

Simon n'eut pas le temps de leur donner le mot de passe. Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte.


	5. Contretemps

Chapitre 5 - contretemps

Eirwen : Jack ?

Jack : J'ai entendu Eiry ! Tu peux récupérer le mot de passe depuis le terminal du SUV ?

Eirwen : Je vais essayer ! Mais sans le mot de passe de Simon, ça va être quasi impossible… Ianto serait plus à même d'y parvenir, il sait comment craquer un dossier…

Jack : Fais ce que je te dis !

Eirwen Ok, ok … Mais il va bien falloir crever l'abcès entre vous deux !

Jack : Fais ton job, c'est tout ce que je te demande !

Jack sortit furieux du véhicule. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré la « fuite » de Ianto. Mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec ce qui s'était passé entre eux ? Leur « échange » … Était-il à ce point bouleversé ? Si oui, comment avait-il pu passer à coté ? Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas arrangé la situation en prenant la mouche à chaque remarque de son coéquipier. Mais il était lui aussi sur les nerfs, cette situation l'avait affecté bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il avait faillit le perdre, encore… et malgré ce qu'il pensait, avec les nombreuses pertes qu'il avait connues, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le perdre. Pas lui. Pas encore.

Jack frappa rageusement contre la tôle du SUV. Eirwen sortit et se posta devant lui.

Eirwen : Ça va ?

Jack : Oui…

Eirwen : Ça t'a aidé ?

Jack : Non…

Eirwen : Ça fait mal ?

Jack : Oui… mais ça va passer. Ça passe toujours.

Eirwen : Ces douleurs là oui…

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre pendant un long moment, chacun soutenant le regard de l'autre, sans un mot, sans une expression. Ce ne fut que l'arrivée de leur coéquipiers qui les sortit de leur « transe ».

David : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Jack : Rien.

David : Eiry ?

Eirwen : Ça va David…

Jack : Eiry, tu as pu trouver le mot de passe ?

Eirwen : Nope, je n'y suis pas arr…

Ianto : Je vais avoir besoin des logiciels du Hub ! Je ne peux rien faire d'ici !

Ianto s'était installé directement à l'arrière du SUV, devant l'écran laissé inoccupé par Eirwen. Il avait lancé plusieurs programmes de récupération, mais aucun n'arrivait à décrypter l'algorithme mis en place par Simon.

Ianto : Je dois me connecter à son poste pour le récupérer Jack !

Jack : Tu ne peux pas le faire d'ici ?

Ianto : Je viens de te dire que non ! La clé de cryptage utilisée est unique et je pense qu'elle est stockée dans ses dossiers personnels. D'ici je n'ai accès qu'au réseau !

Jack : Ok ! Je reste là pour surveiller. Vous, rentrez au Hub, trouvez le mot de passe. Une fois que vous l'avez, vous me l'envoyez et je le donnerai à Simon. Profitez-en pour prendre un peu de repos. On se retrouve ici à 0:00. Ça vous laisse 4 heures.

Eirwen : Jack, comment vas-tu faire pour lui transmettre le mot de passe …

Jack : J'ai mon idée.

Il se dirigea vers l'arrière du SUV, ouvrit le coffre, et s'empara d'un étui en toile assez long.

Jack : Allez-y !

Ianto laissa la place qu'il occupait à Eirwen et s'installa au volant du véhicule, David à ses cotés. Il démarra et après un regard vers son patron, il enclencha la première et sortit du Parking. Une fois hors de vue, Eirwen coupa les transmissions vers l'extérieur, rendant Jack sourd à leur conversation mais leur permettant de l'entendre.

Eirwen : Ianto ?

Ianto : Pas maintenant !

Eirwen : Oh que si maintenant. Votre attitude à toi et Jack met en péril la mission de Simon. Si vous n'arrêtez pas ça rapidement, qui sait où ça peut mener ?

Ianto : On gère !

Eirwen : C'est pas l'impression que j'en ai Ianto ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ianto : Rien..

Eirwen : Ne dis pas qu'il n'y a rien ! Je commence à bien vous connaître … et depuis votre… « échange », vous n'êtes plus les mêmes. Vous l'avez bien caché au début, mais plus ça va … plus vos relations deviennent conflictuelles et ça … ça nuit à l'équipe !

Ianto : Tu as fini ?

Eirwen : …

Ianto : Bien… Que les choses soient claires … Ce qui se passe entre Jack et moi, ça se passe entre Jack et moi et uniquement entre lui et moi ! Compris ! Je ne te demande pas ce que tu fais ou pas avec David, j'en ai rien à faire… alors reste en dehors de ça !

David : Oi ! Doucement Ianto ... tu …

Eirwen : Iantooooooooooooooooooooooo !

_Toc Toc Toc_

Simon se dirigea vers la porte et l'entrouvrit. Slater était posté devant l'ouverture, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Slater : Salut, je te dérange ?

Simon : Non, non… j'allais prendre ma douche … mais tu devais pas aller dans ce bar... avec les autres ?

Slater : J'ai changé d'avis. Et puis tu me plais bien le français, ta compagnie est sûrement bien plus sympa que celle de ces deux brutes sans cervelles qui me servent de coéquipiers. Ils vont encore finir bourrés et j'ai pas envie de ça ce soir… je te laisse prendre ta douche et on se rejoint dans le bar en bas ?

Simon : heu … vouis… le bar ?

Slater : à gauche en sortant des ascenseurs, juste avant le self.

Simon : Ok … j'arrive dans 15 minutes.

Slater jeta un coup d'œil intéressé à travers la porte qui fit frémir Simon. C'était un regard d'envie, un regard qui, comme dirait si poétiquement Jack « crie Braguette » … Aurait-il laissé penser à ce Slater qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose entre eux ?

Il referma la porte qu'il verrouilla à clé et s'avança vers la fenêtre contre laquelle il posa son front. Dans quel guêpier s'était-il fourré ? Il leva les yeux vers l'horizon et songea à l'équipe dehors. Il ne savait absolument pas s'ils avaient eu son message. C'était pourtant la façon la plus rapide pour lui de récupérer le mot de passe de Vance qui lui permettrait d'accéder aux dossiers de la compagnie et de trouver ce qu'ils faisaient avec ces Weevils, sinon, il devrait passer des heures à pirater le réseau au risque de se faire repérer. Il allait rejoindre la salle de bain pour faire un brin de toilette quand il entendit un son mat venant du balcon derrière lui. Il se retourna et regarda à travers la vitre… rien…

Avec précaution, il entrouvrit le battant mobile et sortit. Il regarda autour de lui… le noir total. Seules les lueurs de la raffinerie située de l'autre coté de la baie étaient visibles. Il allait rentrer lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le montant de la porte. Une flèche y était ancrée avec un papier accroché à sa pointe. Il déroula le papier et lu ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus. « Message reçu. Réponse bientôt. Même manière ». Il avait reconnu l'écriture de son supérieur. Il baissa les yeux et l'entre-aperçut à demi-caché par les buissons qui entourait une cour. Il leva la main, lui faisant signe qu'il avait comprit et retourna à l'intérieur. Son regard se posa sur l'horloge murale : 20h10 : Ils n'avaient plus que quelques heures.

Jack jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Son équipe ne devrait pas tarder d'arriver au Hub et commencerait à décrypter les données. Il pourrait bientôt le faire passer à Simon. Et demain, tout serait fini. Simon retournerait derrière l'écran de son ordinateur et chaque chose serait de nouveau à sa place, telles qu'elles devaient être. Ianto aurait déjà dû l'avertir de leur arrivée sur le site, mais vu leurs rapports, il décida de ne pas s'en formaliser et d'attendre patiemment leur appel.

5 minutes… 10… 15 … Toujours rien… 20… La patience du capitaine commençait sérieusement à s'effriter. Il dépassait les bornes... ILS les dépassaient … Que Ianto ne lui donne pas de nouvelles était déjà assez vexant, mais que Eiry fasse de même… Il ne comprenait pas.

Après une demi-heure, il se décida à les appeler et ouvrit le canal de son oreillette.

Jack : Ianto ! Eirwen ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez !

À l'autre bout de la ligne, il n'y avait que des grésillements.

Jack : Ianto ! Eiry ! Répondez !

Toujours le même bruit, comme si la communication avait été coupée. Jack pianota sur son bracelet et ouvrit le canal d'urgence. Idem. Rien. Aucune réponse ne lui parvenait.

Jack : IANTO ! … EIRY ! … DAVID ! … REPONDEZ !

Seul le long et régulier son du crépitement lui résonnait dans l'oreille.

Voix : à l'aide ! Par ici !

Voix 2 : Dr Eccleston ? Que faites-vous ici ?

David : Cole Grant ! Oh merci mon Dieu ! Aide-moi ! Elle est en arrêt !

Cole : Depuis combien de temps ?

David : Une ou deux minutes, pas plus…

Cole : Sam ! Apporte-moi 2cc d'adré ! Vite ! Reprenez le massage, je m'occupe de la respiration !

Secouriste : Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Vous nous entendez ? Réveillez-vous !

Voix 4 : Mmm…

Secouriste : Il ouvre les yeux ! Une perf de Physio. On l'emmène à Albion !

Voix 4 : Non… pas l'hôpital … je dois … trouver ... mot de …

Secouriste : Restez tranquille Monsieur ! Ou je vais être obligé de vous donner des tranquillisants …

Voix 4 : NON ! Je dois …

Secouriste : Frank ! 3 cc de tranquillisant ! Il se laisse pas faire !

Franck : OK Ben !

Cole : J'ai pas de pouls Dr Eccleston !

David : Continue ! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, souffle ! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, souffle ! 1, 2, 3 …

Voix : Arghhhhhhh…..

David : Eiry ! C'est moi, c'est David ! Oh, merci mon dieu !

Cole : Il faut qu'on la transfère à Albion!

David : Oui ... fais-le Cole … et l'autre passager ? Ianto… Ianto Jones ?

Cole : Je vais vérifier …

David : Merci.

David s'affaissa sur la route, près de la carcasse du SUV qui gisait sur le flanc. L'adrénaline s'amenuisait dans ses veines et il commençait à ressentir les effets de l'accident. Ça s'était produit si vite ! Il n'avait rien pu faire. Ianto avait seulement réussit à éviter le garçon qui traversait mais n'avait pu garder le contrôle du véhicule qui avait percuté un poteau avant de se retourner. David s'en était miraculeusement sorti indemne et avait traîné Ianto et Eiry hors du véhicule. Les secours avaient dû être alertés par les résidents des maisons alentours car moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient près d'eux. Il regarda l'état du véhicule et frissonna en pensant à la réaction de Jack lorsqu'il verrait son précieux SUV dans cet état … JACK ! Il fallait qu'il le prévienne ! Il devait attendre le mot de passe …

Cole : Dr Eccleston ? Le second passager a un trauma crânien et trois côtes cassées. Il risque une hémorragie interne s'il bouge de trop. Et il refuse les tranquillisants !

David : J'arrive ! Cole... aurais-tu un portable ?

Cole : Oui … Tenez !

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'arrière d'une ambulance. Trois hommes étaient en train d'essayer de maintenir le blessé afin de lui administrer des tranquillisants.

Voix : ça y est !

Voix 2 : Avec ça il est pas près de se réveiller le coco !

David : Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Voix 2 : Il refusait de coopérer, on a dû employer les manières fortes ! Il ne posera plus de problèmes pendant un moment celui-là.

David : Merde !

Cole : Quoi ?

David : Rien… Emmène Eiry et Ianto mais … Cole, je peux te demander une faveur ?

Cole : Oui… vous savez bien que oui... Vous avez sauvé ma fille…

David : Fais-les entrer « sous les radars », que personne ne sache qu'ils sont là sauf le personnel nécessaire… surtout pour Ianto, aucun prélèvement, aucun examen. Tu peux faire ça ? Je peux compter sur toi ?

Cole : Mais Docteur …

David : Je ne te le demanderais pas si ça n'était pas aussi important. Ce sont des agents sous couverture Cole … Et ils doivent le rester !

Cole : Entendu…

David : Prends soin d'Eiry et quand Ianto se réveillera, laisse-le partir veux-tu ... Sans poser de question.

Cole : Partir ? Mais il est sévèrement blessé …

David : J'en prends la responsabilité. Je te retrouve le plus vite possible à l'hôpital et je te promets de tout t'expliquer. Va !

Cole accéda à la demande de son ancien supérieur et partit accompagné des trois urgentistes. Ils montèrent dans les ambulances et prirent la direction de l'hôpital.

David s'éloigna du lieu de l'accident en boitant. Il composa le numéro d'urgence du portable de Jack et attendit.

Jack : Jack Hakness !

David : Jack, c'est David…


	6. Récupérer le code

Chapitre 6 - Récupérer le code

Jack : David ? Où étiez-vous passés ? Ça fait plus plus d'une heure que j'attends de vos nouvelles ! Et pourquoi tu m'appelles avec un portable ?

David : Jack … On a eu un accident.

Jack : Comment ça un accident ?

David: Un gosse, il traversait sans regarder…

Jack : Mais de quoi tu parles David … Quel gosse ?

David: Ianto a pu l'éviter mais il n'a pas réussi à garder le contrôle du véhicule. Eiry… elle … elle est gravement blessée.

Jack : à quel point ?

David: Elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque Jack ! On a réussit à la ranimer. Elle est à l'hôpital Albion, j'ai un contact là-bas, il s'en occupe.

Jack : Et Ianto ?

David: J'ai pas réussi à les en empêcher…

Jack : Empêcher qui ? De quoi ?

David: Ils lui ont donné des tranquillisants, assez pour assommer un cheval Jack ! J'ai tenté de les en empêcher, mais je suis arrivé trop tard…

Jack : Il est blessé ?

David : Il aurait un trauma crânien et des côtes cassées, mais toi comme moi, Jack, on sait que …

Jack : Oui, il aurait guéri rapidement…

David : Oui…

Jack : Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ?

David : En un seul morceau, j'ai eu de la chance.

Jack : Où es-tu ?

David : à … environ 200 mètres du Hub, sur Wood Str.

Jack : Je sais que ce n'est pas ton domaine David, Mais on n'a pas le choix, il faut que tu casses le code de Simon et que tu me donnes le mot de passe.

David : Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable, je suis médecin, pas informaticien !

Jack : Je te guiderai, tu vas y arriver David ! Va au Hub et recontacte-moi une fois là-bas !

David : Ok …

Il se dirigea au petit trot, sa jambe gauche le faisant légèrement claudiquer, en direction du Hub. Il ne lui fallut que 2 min pour y arriver. Bob, le gardien était à son poste, comme toujours.

Bob : Dr Eccleston ! Que vous est-il arrivé ? Où sont Mr Jones et Mlle Lloyd ? Et le Capitaine Harkness ?

David : Bob, On a eu un accident sur Wood Str. Eiry et Ianto sont à l'hôpital, Jack est resté à la Société Kree. Bob, Il faut aller sécuriser le SUV.

Bob : Bien, je m'en occupe de suite.

David : Et prenez contact avec Cole Grant à l'hôpital Albion, il s'occupe d'Eiry et Ianto, tenez-moi informé en temps réel.

Bob : Dès que j'aurai récupéré le véhicule, je les appelle.

David : Bien. Merci Bob.

Bob : Je ne fais que mon travail monsieur.

Il sécurisa l'accès au Stade et se dirigea avec David vers l'entrée du Hub. Le médecin entra le code et pénétra à l'intérieur tandis que le « concierge » continua son chemin jusqu'à atteindre un camion de remorquage. Une fois à l'intérieur David se rendit directement à la station de travail de Simon et se connecta tout en composant de nouveau le numéro de Jack.

Jack : David ?

David : Oui, j'y suis ! Merde !

Jack : Quoi ?

David : Il me demande un mot de passe pour accéder à ses fichiers personnels.

Jack : Simon et sa paranoïa ! Essaye « Sophie »

David : Mot de passe incorrect !

Jack : « Solenne » ?

David : Non plus …

Jack : 28042089

David : On a plus qu'un essai Jack … Tu es sûr ?

Jack : On a pas le choix ! essaye !

David tapa les 8 chiffres que lui avait donné le capitaine et appuya sur la touche « entrée » du clavier. Une fenêtre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une pin-up en bikini puis un message vocal retentit. « Bienvenue Simon ».

David : Les geeks…

Jack : C'était quoi ?

David : Rien, le fantasme de Simon qui me souhaitait la bienvenue…

Jack : (rires) tu as rencontré Esther …

David : Jack… C'est pas le moment… qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je cherche ?

Jack : le dossier des téléchargements à distance… pour ça il faut que tu contournes le pare-feu et après tu auras accès à l'ensemble de ses dossiers.

David : Et je fais ça comment ?

Jack : Tu va entrer dans le DOS et taper les lignes de codes que je vais te donner.

David : J'y suis, vas-y !

Jack énonça plus d'une dizaine de lignes de code à David qui les transcrivit à l'écran. Une fois terminé, il envoya le code à l'ordinateur et attendit.

David : ça va prendre combien de temps ?

Jack : Je n'en sais rien… 5 minutes, une heure…

David : Jack ? Comment tu connais son mot de passe ?

Jack : Généralement les mots de passe correspondent à des moments clés de notre histoire ou à des personnes, même pour un geek paranoïaque comme Simon.

David : Et cette date ? elle correspond à quoi ?

Jack : la mort de sa fille, Sophie.

David : Oh … et .. Jack …

Jack : Oui ?

David : Je peux te poser une question ?

Jack : Oui.

David : Avant qu'on ait cet accident… Eiry et Ianto se disputaient à propos de toi et lui. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir… en tant que médecin de l'équipe ? Qui aurait un rapport avec l'incident qui vous a … inter-changé ?

Jack : Je ne sais pas David... Mais depuis qu'on a retrouvé nos corps, il n'est plus vraiment le même… il est toujours sur la défensive et « explose » à la moindre remarque de ma part.

David : Tu aurais dû m'en parler Jack … Et ça se passe aussi dans votre vie … privée ?

Jack : Encore plus dans ces moments-là …

David : C'est peut-être un choc post-traumatique … Je pourrais essayer de lui parler si tu veux ? J'ai fait un stage en psychiatrie… J'ai quelques bases.

Jack : Quand cette mission sera finie, ce serait peut-être une bonne idée, oui …

David : Ok, je le fer…

Bob : Docteur Eccleston?

Le concierge du Hub venait d'arriver par l'ascenseur

David : Oui Bob ?

Bob : Le SUV est sécurisé, mais je doute de pouvoir le retaper cette fois-ci …

Jack : QUOI ?

Bob : Désolé mon Capitaine, mais les dégâts sont bien trop importants.

Jack : Ok, on verra ça à mon retour…

David : Des nouvelles de l'hôpital ?

Bob : Mlle Lloyd semble être hors de danger mais il faut qu'elle reste sous surveillance. Mr Jones s'est réveillé et a quitté l'hôpital il y a 10 minutes. Mr Grant est, selon ses propres termes, « sur le cul » car il n'aurait pas dû se relever avant 12 bonnes heures selon lui.

David : Merci Bob. Continuez à me tenir au courant pour Eiry.

Bob : Évidement. À votre service Docteur Eccleston.

Voix : Je suis patient généralement, mais 12 heures, c'est beaucoup trop long…

Jack : IANTO !

Ianto : Salut Jack !

David : Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes avec Cole ?

Ianto : Non, Il m'a laissé sortir comme tu l'as demandé. Mais il m'a demandé de te dire que tu lui dois une explication…

David : Oui et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais lui dire…

Jack : On verra ça plus tard … Toujours rien David ?

David : Non…

Ianto : Laisse-moi voir ?

David laissa sa place à Ianto et s'occupa de soigner sa coupure à la cuisse qui commençait à le lancer terriblement.

Ianto : Jack, j'upload un accélérateur, ça devrait permettre de contourner le pare-feu de Simon plus vite.

Jack : Ok…

Ianto : Voilà … J'y suis … J'ouvre son dossier de téléchargements, je devrais trouver le fichier envoyé dedans.

Il fouilla à la recherche du fichier. Lorsqu'il trouva le dernier en date, il l'ouvrit. Un programme se lança faisant défiler quantité de nombres et chiffres qui s'effaçaient un à un. Au bout d'un moment il ne resta plus qu'un mot sur l'écran : ALYSON2065

Ianto : Je l'ai ! ALYSON2065 !

Jack : Excellent ! Je l'envoie à Simon. David tu files à l'hôpital, Ianto tu me rejoints !

David : Tu pourrais avoir besoin de moi Jack !

Jack : David ! Va t'occuper d'Eiry… Elle a plus besoin de toi que nous, on se débrouillera !

David : D'accord.

Jack : Oh et Ianto !

Ianto : Oui Jack ?

Jack : Ne prends pas la Porsche .

Ianto : Et je prends quoi ? La mini de Deirdre? La moto de Simon ? Ou peut-être la trottinette que tu as confisqué au gamin la semaine dernière parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de venir sur le parking du stade ? Oh, je peux aussi venir à pieds ! Ça me ferait de l'exercice !

Jack n'eut pas le temps de répondre, mais il perçut les jurons gallois de Ianto avant que celui-ci ne raccroche.

Pendant ce temps-là Simon s'était préparé et avait rejoint Slater au bar de la Société, un peu mal à l'aise et sur ses gardes. Ils avaient siroté un bourbon avant de rejoindre le self pour prendre un repas. Aucune allusion n'avait été faite, au grand soulagement de Simon.

Slater : Alors, Lucas, la prison… c'était pour quoi ?

Simon : Escroquerie avec tentative de fuite.

Slater : Vraiment ? T'as pas l'air d'un escroc.

Simon : Comme on dit chez moi, l'habit ne fait pas le moine…

Slater : Mouais… t'as escroqué qui ?

Simon : Une banque.

Slater : Ah ouais, quand même … respect. T'as récupéré combien sur ce coup ?

Simon : C'était pas pour moi, c'était une commande d'un client. Je touchais 10%.

Slater : 10% de ?

Simon fit mine de regarder autour de lui, comme s'il voulait vérifier que personne ne l'espionnait. Puis il se pencha vers Slater.

Simon : 10 millions.

Slater : La vache ! ça fait …

Simon : ouais mec … 1 million de Livres.

Slater : Put***… C'est con que tu te sois fait piquer … T'aurais eu une super retraite avec ça …

Simon : Exact, je me suis fait pincer, tout comme mon commanditaire… mais je n'ai pas dit que j'avais perdu ma part…

Les yeux de Slater étincelèrent. Il se dit que ce Lucas devait être un as de l'informatique pour avoir pu s'en tirer. Il pourrait bien lui servir … Il n'avait pas envie de rester ici indéfiniment, à faire rafle sur rafle…

Slater : Lucas, j'ai peut-être une idée qui pourrait nous sortir de ce merdier qu'est en train de monter la Société. Mais pour ça j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Simon : Mon aide ? Pour ?

Slater : Kree est une immense société riche à millions. Si on arrive à détourner ne serait-ce qu'une partie de leurs ressources… On pourrait …

Simon : Oh là … Je viens de tirer 10 ans… J'ai uniquement pris ce job pour « jouer le jeu » avec mon contrôleur judiciaire, le temps que je récupère mon argent et que je me casse.

Slater : imagine, tu pourrais doubler ton capital Lucas !

Simon était nerveux, il avait réussi à inventer une histoire, mais cela se retournait contre lui. Comment se débarrasser de Slater ? Devait-il entrer dans son plan ? Devait-il jouer le jeu ? Ne serait-ce que provisoirement ? Mais cela n'allait-il pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il avait à faire ?

Simon : laisse-moi le temps d'y réfléchir. Demain j'aurai accès à un ordinateur. Je regarderai si c'est faisable, sans risque et je te tiens au courant.

Slater : Super mec… c'est tout ce que je te demandais …

Simon préféra couper court à la conversation et prétexta être fatigué afin de quitter la table.

Slater : On se revoit ici, à la même heure demain soir ? Tu me diras si c'est réalisable !

Simon : Ok ! Rendez-vous à 21h.

Slater : Merci mec !

De retour dans sa chambre Simon commença à faire les cent pas. Comment allait-il se sortir de cette galère. Il espérait avoir le code afin de récupérer les informations et partir d'ici avant le rendez-vous du lendemain. Cela faisait bien 10 min qu'il tournait en rond. Il était très rare qu'il se retrouve seul. Enfin façon de parler… Lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas, ce qui était assez exceptionnel, il passait ses journées sur son ordinateur à créer ses propres programmes, à jouer à des jeux en ligne, à chatter sur un forum d'informatique… Il n'avait pas de famille, pas de petite (ou petit) ami, peu d'amis hors ses collègues. Ses « amis » étaient dispersés aux quatre coins de la planète, des geeks comme lui, des petits génies de l'informatique. Certains travaillaient pour leur gouvernement ou dans de grandes sociétés, d'autres étaient de grands hackers recherchés par de nombreuses administrations françaises, américaines et anglaises, même russes. Ensemble, ils avaient monté un réseau planétaire accessible uniquement à certains initiés et discutaient librement des dernières avancées technologiques, des moyens à mettre en place pour pirater tel ou tel site, des virus nouvellement crées même de la pluie et du beau temps.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jack remit son téléphone dans sa poche. Il avait entendu par son oreillette que Simon était parti retrouver le dénommé Slater et décida d'attendre son retour. Lorsqu'il aperçut la lumière dans la chambre, il s'empara d'une feuille et inscrivit le mot de passe dessus en ajoutant une phrase à la suite. Il l'enroula autour de la tige de sa flèche et attrapa son arc. Il le banda, visa le balcon de la chambre de Simon et lâcha la corde. Le projectile décrivit une légère courbe et vint se planter à quelques centimètres de là où s'était fichée la précédente. Le bruit de l'impact alerta Simon. Il se dirigea prudemment vers la porte fenêtre et récupéra le papier qu'il lut immédiatement : « code : ALYSON2065. Et bien joué ». Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, les compliments de la part de Jack étaient trop rares pour qu'il n'en profite pas. Puis comme pour la première flèche, il remit le papier en place et envoya le tout le plus loin possible dans l'eau de la baie, afin que personne ne les trouve et ne découvre leur plan. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre quelques heures, et ils auraient leurs informations et lui pourrait s'en aller de cet enfer !

Quelques instants plus tard, Jack entendit le ronflement du moteur de sa précieuse Carrera GT grise. Ianto était au volant et il en sortit sans un regard pour son supérieur.

Ianto : Tiens, je te rends les clés de ton joujou, ne t'inquiètes pas, elle n'a rien.

Jack : Ianto …

Ianto : Où en sommes-nous ?

Jack : Ianto… je suis …

Ianto : C'est pas le moment Jack… je ne sais pas si ça le sera un jour d'ailleurs, mais là, pour l'instant, on a une mission à finir.

Jack : Très bien. J'ai envoyé le mot de passe à Simon. Il ne reste plus qu'à patienter.

Ianto : Ok, je vais faire un tour, histoire de voir si tout est en ordre.

Jack : Comme tu veux…

Ianto s'éloigna nonchalamment, comme un promeneur nocturne l'aurait fait à cette heure, longeant les bâtiments annexes, contournant l'entrée du parking désertée et s'accoudant à la rambarde séparant la promenade de l'étendue sombre de la baie. Il regarda loin devant lui, bien plus loin que ses yeux ne pouvait voir. « Vais-je y arriver? ?» se dit-il. « Comment faire ? J'en ai pas le courage, ni l'envie, mais il le faut ! ».


	7. Point de nonretour

Chapitre 7 -Point de non-retour

Dans un des couloirs de la société Kree, un agent s'avançait en direction des chambres. Vance l'avait envoyé chercher le nouveau. Cela ne l'enchantait guère. Il avait dû se lever 2 heures avant sa prise officielle de travail. Tout ça pour aller porter un message. Il passa à coté de la grande horloge murale. 4h20.

Il stoppa devant la chambre n° 5 et frappa à la porte. Simon qui s'était finalement endormi sursauta.

Agent : Mr Dupuis ! Mr Vance vous demande dans son bureau !

Simon se leva et s'avança pour ouvrir la porte.

Simon : mpfff… Il est quelle heure ?

Agent : 4h20.

Simon : Je croyais que je devais le rejoindre à 6h45 ?

Agent : Il y a un problème. Apparemment il veut vous voir ! Veuillez me suivre Mr Dupuis.

Simon : Ok, j'arrive.

Simon revêtit son jean et son t-shirt et suivit l'agent jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il s'adossa à la paroi du fond et bailla à gorge déployée. Son ventre grogna lui faisant comprendre qu'il était vide. Le regard désapprobateur de son accompagnateur le dissuada de demander un arrêt au self. Au 7e étage, un bip les avertit qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils avancèrent vers la pièce où Simon avait déposé le Weevil quelques heures auparavant.

Vance : Mr Dupuis ! Désolé de vous avoir sorti du lit de si bonne heure mais nous avons un souci !

Simon : Bonjour Mr Vance. Dites-moi… Je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose…

Vance : je l'espère mon ami, je l'espère !

Ils avancèrent tous les deux vers une seconde salle dans laquelle des ordinateurs faisaient un bruit du tonnerre. Une dizaine d'écrans, autant de tours et une douzaine de serveurs remplissaient la salle. Simon était émerveillé. La technologie la plus high-tech était devant lui. Les derniers modèles des serveurs CORTEX10 utilisés dans la gestion des intelligences artificielles les plus poussées. Il n'en avait vu que par écran interposé ou sur le papier glacé des magazines spécialisés. C'était le paradis des geeks.

Vance : Voilà notre problème. Nous avons développé une puce capable de commander au cerveau afin de permettre à des gens ayant perdu l'usage d'une partie de leur corps, jambes, bras, tronc, voire yeux, bouches, oreilles, de récupérer leur capacité à 90%.

Simon : C'est merveilleux !

Vance : Oui. Le problème c'est que lors de nos derniers tests…

Simon : Tests ? Vous en êtes déjà à l'étape des tests ? Mais comment ?

Vance : Nous Travaillons dessus depuis plus de 10 ans Mr Dupuis.

Simon : 10 ans …

Vance : Le problème est donc que le contact s'auto déconnecte au bout de quelques heures. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi. Tout se passe bien et d'un seul coup, plus rien ne répond. Ils redeviennent comme avant.

Simon : Ils ?

Vance : Oui nous avons une centaine de « patients » sur lesquels nous faisons nos tests.

Simon donnait le change, en s'étonnant avec intérêt de ce que Vance lui racontait. Cependant il n'était pas dupe. Il savait parfaitement à qui ces puces étaient destinées. Aux Weevils. C'était donc pour ça qu'ils en avaient besoin. Mais pour quoi faire ? Etaient-ils de simples cobayes avant que cette technologie ne parvienne aux humains ou cette technologie allait-elle servir de plus noirs desseins dont les Weevils en seraient les pions ?

Vance : Cette puce peut être télécommandée par le sujet lui même ou par une tierce personne. Elle transmet les ordres par la pensée, les transformant en langage mathématique que la puce adapte et envoie aux différents organes, muscles ou autres qui en sont les destinataires. Si le sujet pense « marche », moins d'une seconde plus tard, il se déplacera.

Simon : Whouah !

Vance : Oui c'est le mot. Cependant le fait que les effets soient si courts dans le temps nous retarde dans sa mise en place. Selon nos informaticiens, tout est en ordre dans les équations et formules qui composent le programme. J'aimerai que vous y jetiez un œil, avec votre regard neuf, vous arriverez peut-être à trouver ce qui bloque le programme.

Simon : Je peux essayer… Avez vous la procédure ?

Vance : Keenan ! Apportez la procédure Alpha 5 à Mr Dupuis.

L'employé s'exécuta et revint 2 minutes plus tard avec un pavé de 560 pages.

Simon : Je vais y passer des jours !

Vance : Vous avez 24 heures.

Simon : Mais … c'est impossible !

Vance : 24 heures… pas une de plus …

Simon : Et sinon ?

Vance : ça me ferait de la peine d'avoir à me débarrasser de vous Lucas !

Simon : *Glasp*…

Vance : Je serais vous, je me mettrai tout de suite au travail. Keenan restera avec vous si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Le Directeur sortit accompagné de l'agent. Simon resta seul avec le dénommé Keenan. Il ouvrit le classeur à la première page et commença à étudier la procédure.

Jack avait tout entendu grâce à son oreillette. Il n'aimait pas ça mais pour l'instant il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Il fallait attendre pour voir comment cela allait se dérouler. Il fallait juste que Simon ait accès à un ordinateur et qu'il soit seul. Facile à dire… plus compliqué à se réaliser…

Il frissonna. L'air frais de Cardiff à 5 heures du matin transperçait le long manteau de Jack. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les quais, là où Ianto s'était enfui après être revenu. Il ferma les yeux et se perdit un moment dans ses pensées. Il retourna des dizaines d'années en arrière. Devant lui, il voyait Ianto, jeune, élégant dans son costume. Il tenait une tasse de café fumante dans les mains et s'avançait vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Il arrivait à sentir la douce mais également puissante odeur du café. Il avança les mains pour prendre la tasse mais celle-ci se fracassa sur le sol, aux pieds des deux hommes. Jack avait le regard baissé vers les débris et la flaque brunâtre. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Ianto le regardait furieux. Il allait s'excuser, mais Ianto ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il se retourna et sortit du Hub, sans un regard à son supérieur et amant.

Jack ouvrit les yeux, une boule au ventre. Il n'aimait pas les « rêves » qu'il faisait dernièrement. Etait-ce dû à l'attitude étrange de Ianto ? Il était distant, froid, peu enclin aux jeux que Jack adorait mettre en place le soir dès que l'équipe était partie. Ce n'était plus le Ianto qu'il avait connu, ce n'était plus celui qu'il avait épousé. Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui.. mais quoi ? Et surtout comment le réparer ?

Il cligna des paupières pour évacuer l'humidité qui s'était emmagasinée sur ses yeux et se dirigea vers l'arrière du bâtiment. Ce n'était peut-être pas le lieu ni le moment pour ça … mais Jack voulait une explication, il en avait besoin.

Il le trouva assis sur un banc, le visage tourné vers le large, immobile, silencieux. Il ne bougea même pas lorsque le capitaine s'assit à ses cotés. Jack regardait son profil imperturbable, s'il n'avait pas vu sa poitrine se soulever régulièrement, il aurait pu croire que c'était une statue. Il leva la main vers son visage mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, la laissant retomber sur ses cuisses.

Jack : Ianto ?

Il ne répondit pas. Ne bougea pas. Ne réagit pas.

Jack : S'il te plait … Parle-moi !

Toujours aucune réponse.

Jack : Explique-moi … je suis perdu… je ne comprend pas …

Très lentement, Ianto tourna la tête vers son compagnon de longue date. Ses yeux vinrent rencontrer ceux de Jack, ils étaient vides, sans expression, ce qui terrorisa le capitaine qui sentit les siens redevenir humides.

Ianto : C'est fini Jack …

Jack : Comment ça fini ?

Ianto : Je reste avec vous pour finir cette mission. Ensuite je partirai.

Jack : Tu veux quitter Cardiff ? Bien, nous partirons. Il me faudra quelques jours pour transférer le commandement à Unit mais après…

Ianto : Non, Jack, tu ne comprends pas … Je partirai seul … Sans toi.

Jack : Pardon ?

Ianto : J'ai besoin d'air ! J'étouffe !

Jack : Mais … je …

Ianto : JE, JE, JE … Toujours JE !

Jack : Tu … reviendras ?

Ianto : Je n'en sais rien pour l'instant…

Jack : Pourrais-je te faire changer d'avis ?

Ianto : NON.

Jack : Si tu veux partir je ne te retiendrai pas … Tu es libre, tu l'as toujours été. Tu seras également toujours le bienvenu si tu souhaites revenir. Je serai là. Je ne bougerai pas.

Ianto se leva. Il leva sa main gauche et regarda son alliance. Il la caressa longuement et la fit glisser de son doigt. Il se retourna vers Jack et la lui tendit.

Ianto : Ne te fais pas trop d'illusion Jack. Ne perd pas ton temps à m'attendre. Je … je suis désolé.

Il fit tomber la bague dans le creux de la main de son partenaire et s'éloigna

David faisait des allers-retours entre la salle où était allongée Eirwen et les différents services. Sa notoriété au sein de l'établissement était telle que rien ne lui était refusé. Il s'occupait personnellement de son amie, l'amenant aux différents appareils, radio, scanner, IRM etc… Il étudiait les résultats dès qu'ils arrivaient.

Mis à part son arrêt cardiaque, Eiry n'avait que des blessures « légères » qui guériraient avec un peu de temps et beaucoup de repos. Elle s'en sortait avec beaucoup de chance, elle aurait dû y rester. David passa sa main sur le front de son amie et déplaça une mèche bouclée qui lui barrait le front. Il se pencha et y déposa un tendre baiser.

Eirwen : mmmm…

David : Salut ma belle !

Eirwen : David ?

David : Oui… doucement ..

Eirwen : Où suis-je ?

David : à l'hôpital.

Eirwen : à l'hôpital ?

David : Tu te souviens ? On a eu un accident.

Eirwen : Vaguement … Je me souviens d'un petit garçon qui traversait la route, de Ianto en colère … IANTO ? Comment va-t-il ?

David : Ne t'inquiète pas … Toujours aussi indestructible !

Eirwen : Le mot de passe ?

David : Transmis !

Eirwen : Simon ?

David : Je ne sais pas. Jack, ne m'a rien dit .

Eirwen tenta de se lever, mais dû y renoncer tellement sa tête tournait. Etait-ce elle ou la pièce qui tournait ? David la força à se rallonger et lui dit qu'elle allait avoir besoin de repos, de beaucoup de repos. Malgré les protestations, il resta inflexible, et Eirwen capitula malgré son envie d'aider ses coéquipiers qui étaient sur le terrain.

Eirwen : Combien de temps ?

David : De ?

Eirwen : De repos ? Combien de temps ?

David : Idéalement ? 3 mois …

Eirwen : Et non idéalement ?

David : Au minimum 1 mois Eiry … Je suis sérieux !

Eirwen : Ok… Doc … Au moins je pourrai rattraper mon retard de lecture et de séries télé.

David : Je préviens Jack… Reste là, je reviens.

Jack resta un moment seul, la main toujours ouverte, le regard hagard. A son tour il était immobile. A son tour, il contemplait le large, sans rien dire. Seules des larmes coulaient sur son visage et venaient s'écraser sur le tissu de son manteau. Ce fut la sonnerie de son téléphone qui le tira de ses pensées.

Jack : Allo ?

David : Jack c'est David … Eiry s'est réveillée et j'ai de bonnes nouvelles. Aucun signe alarmant … Elle va s'en tirer sans séquelle !

Jack : Parfait David.

David : Jack ? ça va ?

Jack : Oui oui …

David : T'es sûr ? T'as une drôle de voix !

Jack : C'est rien … On se retrouve bientôt.

David : Ok …

Jack ralluma son oreillette et se dirigea vers le parking qu'il avait quitté quelques temps auparavant. Ianto n'y était pas. Il devait être parti de l'autre coté du bâtiment. Il lui avait promis de terminer la mission avec lui, et Jack savait qu'il tiendrait sa promesse. Il ouvrit le poing et regarda une nouvelle fois l'anneau brillant qui s'y trouvait avant de le ranger dans sa poche intérieure.

Jack : Je t'attendrai Ianto, peu importe le temps que tu mettras pour me revenir, je serai là à t'attendre, j'ai le temps, j'ai l'éternité devant moi.

La suite dans le 4x08 : Weevil's War 2/2 ...


End file.
